


Warm Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione gets wet in the snow.





	Warm Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Avidbeader
> 
> · Title: Warming Up
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Hermione/Harry
> 
> · Prompt: Hot Cocoa
> 
> · Rating: RT

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione sat shivering at the kitchen table. "You tackled me in the snow."

 

Harry stirred the cocoa heating on the stove and laughed, "If you had made the snow angel like I asked."

 

"I didn't want to get wet!  Honestly, Harry I could have caught my death—"

 

Harry took the cocoa off the stove and poured it into two mugs and set one before Hermione.

 

"You looked awfully beautiful out there," Harry stirred his cocoa and tried to ignore the lust he felt for a very wet Hermione across the table. "Now you're just downright sexy."

 

"Oh please," Hermione waved her hand and took a drink of cocoa. "You're just trying to get out of a fix now."

 

Harry shook his head and followed a tiny drop of cocoa down her chin, he watched as it slid down her neck, and his cock twitched painfully in his trousers. 

 

"I am not, besides I know if I want out of trouble I have to take you to the library in London tomorrow…"  Harry muttered. 

 

Harry shifted under Hermione's gaze and she raised her eyebrow, "I don't think that will work this time, Harry.  I'm <i>wet</i> and <i>cold</i>."

 

Harry stood up and moved swiftly around the table.  He pulled her to her feet and hauled her wet body against his.  His hand slid into her unruly curls, his lips descended on hers, and he slowly slid his tongue over her lips.  They parted on a moan and Harry delved into her mouth, tasting the chocolate, and a bit of peppermint that lingered on her tongue. 

 

His hands worked at her coat and swiftly slid it off her shoulders as she worked the belt on his pants.  It was always like this between them, hot fast, and almost furious.  He didn't bother with her jumper, he just tugged her jeans down and ripped the knickers she was wearing at the seams. 

 

Hermione moaned when his fingers slid  between her folds and over her clit.  He growled and buried his face in her neck when he dipped his finger inside her and felt how wet she was. 

 

"Now, Harry," Hermione panted. "Now."

 

Harry lowered her on the table and drew her legs over his shoulder. He drove into her so hard and deep the table moved and Hermione cried out his name.  Their hands battled for position between her legs and he slapped hers away and pressed hard against her clit. 

 

The table rattled, their cocoa mugs fell to the floor and shattered, and the sound of bodies slapping together echoed through the kitchen.  

 

Harry drove deep inside her and she clench around him, screaming out his name, and he pulled out a final time before thrusting deeply inside her again.  She milked his cock as she came, driving him over the edge, and Harry bit his lip hard when he came. 

 

He collapsed on the table on top of her, his body trembled, and he kissed her softly as he recovered. 

 

"Harry, you still have to take me to the library tomorrow." Hermione quipped.  

 

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry kissed her again and laughed.


End file.
